If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: This is just a cute Laxus x Lucy One-shot with cheesy pick-up lines! I hope you will like it !


'**If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?'**

**Summary: This is just a cute Lalu one-shot. I hope you will like it. **

**A/N: Hi! How are you doing? Can I make you happy with a small, cute Lalu story? I hope I do ^^ I took a lot of time to make this… I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Happy New Year to you all~! **

**This story is also for my girl, Shortypink, because she was the 50****th**** person to review on my other story: 'You are Special'. When I said to her, she won this story, she was like: 'Hell no! I don't like Lalu!' …I just hope you guys do, though…**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

Lucy Heartfilia was waiting in an old bar. It was the place to meet up her three very good friends, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They were just back from an S-class mission. They took a very hard one, according to Lucy. In fact Lucy was the only one that found it hard because Erza, Natsu and Gray were all S-class mages. She wasn't. Master said she could do the S-class exams this year. Natsu and Gray got the S-class title after The Grand Magical Games. They all still wanted to have their team with Lucy. They insisted she would come on missions. The team wouldn't be the same without her and they would protect her as much as they could. Lucy agreed with that and now she is always coming with the three mages and Happy on big S-class missions.

It wasn't that Lucy didn't like it; it just was she felt always so helpless. The others always had to protect her. She was the weakest.

Team Natsu had finished early with their mission this time. They would meet each other in this bar to celebrate their finished mission. This mission was something special. It was one of a kind. They didn't break anything this time!

Lucy giggled by herself. They were just so weird but she loved them all three dearly. Not in a lover's way but more in a brother or sister way. She cared for them all. Lucy looked at her watch. They were late…

Suddenly she heard a clearing throat and thinking it was Gray, she turned around to greet him. All of sudden she stood eye in eye with a familiar big muscular blonde haired man. Behind him, she saw the Raijinshuu staring at them.

'My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?'

She stared at him with big eyes. He used a stupid pickup line on her. _On her_. How dear he. She didn't think about it and slapped him hard on his cheek. She hmpfed in annoyance and walked away- head high.

Laxus stared at her leaving figure. He never met a girl like her. Every girl he approached would fall right in his arms within a second. He liked her. He knew it. He would make her his.

-X-

The next day Lucy was helping out Levy. She was working in the public library. Lucy liked it. She really, really liked it. In her opinion, books were one of the best things in the world.

Lucy was placing books back at the bookcase. The romance section was really her favorite genre. She secretly was checking out some books to read for herself too.

She squealed when she saw the new sequel from her favorite book series.

'Yes, yes~!' Lucy started turning in circles with her book clutched to her body.

Suddenly she saw a person from the corner of her eye, looking at her.

She quickly stopped turning. She came eye to eye with the blonde man.

'What are you staring at?' Lucy asked embarrassed. Her cheeks were a little red.

Laxus answered with a grin. 'You, before I wake up from this dream.'

Lucy couldn't be more embarrassed. She felt so vulnerable that she wasn't able to think of a counter back. She just quickly turned around and sprinted away.

Laxus laughed hard at her antics. She was just so adorable.

A few minutes later Lucy was helping people checking out their books. She just needed some distraction from the incident what happened earlier.

Suddenly she saw a figure she didn't want to see anymore today.

'I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?' His booming voice sounded loud in the big library.

Lucy didn't say anything and continued with the books. Deep inside, range was building. What possessed this man to say such inappropriate things to her! He was one hell of a pervert! Stupid Laxus!

Laxus saw the fists of the beautiful blonde and snickered to his self. _'I will get her.'_

-X-

Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane. The discussion was about the upcoming S-class exams. Mirajane was almost sure Lucy was nominated for it.

Suddenly a chair was shoving backwards. Laxus took place at the left of Lucy.

Lucy pretended she didn't saw him. Conversely, Mira gave him a small nod.

'The usual, Mira.'

Lucy and Mirajane talked some more about girl stuff.

Laxus spoke up. 'Sorry, but you owe me a drink.' His glass lay broken on the floor.

Mira quickly cleaned it.

'Why? You let the glass fall.' Lucy held her head a little oblique. She was curious.

'Because when I looked at your eyes, I dropped mine.'

Lucy shook her head. She could know it. She sighed and bit farewell to Mirajane. She let Laxus cold.

-X-

It was a cold winter day. Lucy was wearing boots and pants for the change. She was walking towards the guild together with Plue. But first she had some shopping to do. The blonde walked towards the market. She found the market wonderful. The people had fun and they were always nice towards her.

And then she saw a muscular man walking for her. She wanted to turn around really quickly but with the dragon senses of this man, she couldn't escape.

'It had to be I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you.'

Lucy looked angry at the male before her. Inside she was laughing. This must be the oldest pick-up line ever. He was so stupid. Why was he using those pick-up lines to her anyway?

'What are you doing here?' She asked, trying to change the subject.

Laxus's answer was a sneeze. His nose was a little red.

Lucy wouldn't admit it out loud but he was looking cute. Laxus and cute? Yes, it exists.

'God bless you.' Lucy said.

'I sneezed because God blessed me with you.'

Laxus chuckled at Lucy's face. She was so adorable when angry.

Lucy walked away with big steps. 'Argh, what is this?!' She murmured to herself.

-X-

Lucy was walking home in the woods. She just visited Natsu's house. Happy got caught with the cold. Natsu was taking care of him. Knowing Natsu, Lucy knew he couldn't help Happy in some way. Lucy just had to come by to see Happy's doing.

Natsu was doing everything wrong. Of course.

Suddenly Lucy came by a beautiful field with a lot of flowers. She never saw this field before. There were a lot of different flowers; pink, yellow, red. She stared in aww at the sight.

'If you stood in front of a mirror and help up 11 flowers, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.'

Lucy just smiled. She wasn't in the mood to be angry at Laxus. The sight was just too beautiful to be true.

Laxus's voice got stuck in his throat when he saw the angelic smile of Lucy. He had never seen her smile to him before when she talked to him.

'What are you doing here, Laxus?' Lucy asked. She was still admiring the view.

'My house is nearby, you know.' He answered normally.

'So you live next to Natsu?' Lucy asked now curiously.

'Baka, no way I would live next to Natsu! My house is a few miles to the West, by the river. I was going to the guild, until I saw you.'

Lucy just nodded. Laxus spoke normally with her. He didn't use pick-up lines. He was actually really sweet.

Lucy got a weird feeling inside her stomach.

'Can you walk me home?'

Laxus couldn't be happier at the moment.

-X-

Lucy was with Gray to an art display. Everything here was made out of ice. It was incredible. And Gray absolutely loved it here.

Yesterday he had asked if Team Natsu would want to come with him to this. Natsu didn't go because of Happy. He was still a little ill. Erza didn't come because… because… Lucy didn't know. She was blushing the whole time when we even said "tomorrow". Something weird was going on… but whatever. Lucy was the only one who could go with Gray.

She looked around. A whole castle built of ice. It was really incredible. Lucy's eyes were wide with excitement. Same could say from Gray.

Lucy had the time of her life.

'Ehm, Lucy, I have to go to the toilet. Stay there.' And he ran off.

Lucy shook her head at him with a smile on her face. He was so caring. She really loved him like an older brother.

'If a thousand sculpture-makers worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you.'

'Hi Laxus.' Lucy smiled with a slight blush. 'How are you doing?'

Laxus smiled back. 'I'm good. How about you?'

'Same.'

There wasn't an awkward silence. Lucy liked the company of Laxus. When he was around she was getting that bubbly feeling.

Laxus took a glance at the blonde girl besides him. First it was a game but he was getting to know her and he began to really like her. He didn't know why, but he just liked this little blonde thing.

-X-

Lucy was a little nervous. What if people didn't like her? She gasped. Or worse, what if they thought she was ugly. Mirajane was a former model and Erza was also really beautiful. Cana had the right curves and such.

Lucy was stressing. She couldn't win this thing.

It was another Harvest Festival this year and Lucy was again competing in the Miss Fairy Tail competition.

'Do you have a twin sister?'

Lucy turned around to look at Laxus. She looked questioned. 'No… why asking?'

'Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world!'

Lucy blushed a dark shade of red.

'Laxus, you have to go now.' And with that Lucy pushed him away.

Laxus chuckled by himself. He clearly saw the blush on her face. She was just too cute.

-X-

Lucy was jogging in the woods. She tried to stay fit with jogging. She didn't really like work-outs but jogging was okay. With small puffs Lucy tried to calm her heart.

'Booh~!' Laxus stepped from behind a tree.

Lucy was startled. With a high squeal she fell face first to the ground. Her feet got stuck behind a tree roots.

'Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.'

Lucy sat up. She felt embarrassed and her foot was hurting like hell. Her lip began to tremble.

'Oye Blondie, don't cry.' Laxus was panicking. It wasn't his purpose to make her cry.

Now Lucy began to sob.

Laxus didn't know what to do but he just lifted her up in a hug. He was making small circles on her back and he was mumbling some calming words in her ear.

Laxus felt her crying calm down.

With his thumb he brushed the mascara under eyes away.

'You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection!'

Lucy laughed a little. Laxus's heart skipped a beat. He just felt happy she was smiling again.

'Excuse me; I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.'

Lucy giggled really loud now.

Laxus tried to set her on the ground but Lucy wined when her foot came in contact with the stones.

Laxus saw the pain on Lucy's face and scooped her in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style.

'I'm bringing you home.'

-X-

Lucy was talking with Gray in the guild. He was having problems with Juvia. He really liked her but she was just too clingy. He doesn't want to be praised by everything he did. He was also just a person.

Suddenly they were disturbed in their important conversation.

Laxus was looking at Lucy while he was holding out a hand.

'Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk?'

Lucy blushed a little. She looked at Gray. He smiled while giving her an nod.

Lucy took Laxus big hand in her small one and dragged him quickly out of the guild before anyone could see them.

'So what do you want?' Lucy asked innocently.

'I just wanted to spend time with you.' Laxus said, not looking at her face.

They just walked hand in hand through the Magnolia Park. They stopped to rest on the bench.

Suddenly Laxus let out a sigh.

'What's wrong Laxus?' Lucy asked concerned.

'I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?'

Lucy blushed and then she smiled. She patted his knee. 'Let's go back.'

Laxus chuckled. 'Alright… Oh wait, let me tie your shoes, because I don't want you falling for anyone else.'

Lucy felt very hot. The whole time to the guild, she didn't look once at Laxus face. But if she did, she would see a loving smile on his handsome face.

-X-

'Lucy?'

'Hmm, what Laxus?'

Laxus was walking with Lucy to different shops. Lucy really needed some new clothes and it was coincidence she bumped into Laxus. Now he was shopping together with her.

It was the end of the evening and it started to get dark now.

'Do you know rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, just say yes! Do you want to be my girlfriend?'

Lucy looked at him with big eyes. She blinked one time. This wasn't a joke.

'Yes!' Lucy smiled a big smile at the handsome guy.

Laxus couldn't fight the urge and kissed her full on the lips. Lucy was surprised at first but then leaned in.

She liked this man. And maybe, maybe even love…

-X-

Lucy was having the time of her life. She was together with Laxus for one year now. Lucy was happy, she couldn't be happier. Laxus was fun to be around with. He was cocky and arrogant but it made him the person who he is. He is also caring, funny and overprotective. She loved him. She really knew it.

Laxus smiled at the still petite blonde at the other side of the table. They were having diner in a fancy restaurant. He liked it here and with the look of Lucy's face, he knew she also liked it here. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his. He loved her. He just knew it.

Laxus took her hand from the dining table. He smiled lovingly at the blonde beauty in front of him.

'When I'm older, I'll look back at all of my crowning memories, and I'll think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you.'

All of sudden, Laxus stood up and sat down on one knee. His right hand was holding a purple box with a beautiful diamond ring.

'If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? I mean – Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?'

**Do you like it? Please review~! Or Follow/Favorite~! I love you! **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & Survive (Nalu) & Happy Fullbuster Family (Gralu) & You are Special (Nalu)**


End file.
